


Super Self Indulgent Shadow Fucking

by thatACDCchick



Series: Super Self Indulgent Smut [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Single Tentacle, Ace Alastor, M/M, Somnophilia, Sounding, shadow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: The shadow expresses what its master refuses to admit. Also Angel comes to regret getting what he wished for.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: Super Self Indulgent Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572121
Comments: 14
Kudos: 494





	Super Self Indulgent Shadow Fucking

This was supposed to be a normal evening for Alastor. A calming, relaxing night alone in his room after taking care of some business as one of the many Overlords in Hell and enjoying a nice hunt through the city. He’d even broadcasted the carnage for the first time in months for his most faithful of listeners to listen as he found a family of deer demons and strung them up to devour. One by one. Bit by bit. He hadn’t gone in any real order, just picked and chose which to cut and roast alive while the others watched. Sometimes he took call-ins but this time he was simply the performer on the stage enjoying himself to his fullest while the audience was privileged to hear the show.

The moment he was back in his hotel suite, he stripped off the bloodied suit he’d worn and drew a warm bath to wash away the viscera that had soaked right through to the downy deer fur that coated his arms and legs. Picking out a piece of sinewy muscle form between yellowed teeth, he sat back and let the hot steam soak right down into his bones. All was well in the world…. Until it wasn’t.

“Oh, you damned fool, would you sit still!” He snapped at the shadowy figure lurking about in a darkened corner of the bathroom. “You will not dare ruin this good mood of mine!”

A chittering whimper filled the room at the threat and the deer-headed figure shifted around anxiously. As he interpreted what his shadow was trying to say, he gave a sigh and held up a clawed hand to grab hold of the figure and pull towards himself. 

“I do not care that you  _ miss him _ . That was a one time thing and nothing more. We are not going back to that harlot when it is exactly the thing he wants us to do.  _ Do you understand me? _ ” 

Another whimper, the curly mouth of his shadow pulling into a pleading frown as it struggled to escape its master to seek out the object of its desire.

“ _ Why _ must you insist on back talking me, creature? Do you remember what happened the last time you decided to rebel? Shall I bring the Boo Box back?” 

Suddenly the eyes of the figure in his claws went wide and it shook its head desperately. Not the Boo Box. Anything but the Boo Box.

At last the Radio Demon relaxed and let the the shadow go before settling back in the water while music began to play from the old-fashioned radio nearby. But if he thought this would be the end of the situation and he could finally enjoy his bath in peace, Alastor would be sorely mistaken. For the moment the Overlord closed his eyes and the shadow version of himself was sure the man’s attention was diverted enough, it slipped away under the door to make its escape. 

There were plenty of nooks and crannies in the hotel that Alastor had ordered his shadow to memorize for his own uses. So it was just a matter of slipping through here, giving a bit of a shimmy there and (after pausing to gobble up a rat sitting in one of the air ducts) slide on out from the vent in Angel’s room like a curl of smoke from the end of a cigarette. It hovered on the ceiling right over Angel’s bed where it liked to sit most nights ever since Alastor punished the porn star. 

It wasn’t always to watch Angel in his sleep. Sometimes the shadow watched him getting dressed and other times he was playing with Fat Nuggets. This time, the spider demon was splayed out on his back, the blankets bunched up around his waist as long, furred legs were exposed to the warm air of the bedroom. On the ceiling, the shadow gave a slow grin. Enjoying the way the crop top covering Angel’s torso rode up to expose his stomach and four arms curled on either side of himself. If one only paid attention to his sleeping face, they’d think he was an actual angel.

The shadow coalesced in one spot, forming a droplet of pure darkness as it gathered enough power to shift from a two-dimensional being into three-dimensions. Lighter than a feather, it fell onto the bed right over Angel Dust’s form, the shadowy curl of its smile splitting its face further as the plan worked thus far. It wasn’t often the shadow did this- shifting from Alastor’s shadow and doing the Overlord’s bidding to becoming a full on Shadow Person like those that get sent up to Earth in order to curse humans or perform some other will of their demonic masters. But, damn did it feel good it stretch itself for once.

While before it could affect things and manipulate its surroundings thanks to Alastor’s sheer power and the connection it always held with the Radio Demon, now in the Shadow Person form, it had a more solid touch. A touch it was now letting glide up the flat, soft expanse of that exposed stomach that rose and fell with Angel’s breaths. As clawed, dark fingers trailed downward under the bunched up sheets, the figure tucked its face against the man’s exposed shoulder and let off a sound as if it were breathing in Angel’s scent.

  
  


“ Ȁ̛͎̬̪͇̞̗̹̮̺̹̾͊̔̽̉̀͞͡ṅ̨̧̧̛̗͓͇̙̬̤̮̹̜͚͈̱̰͉̙̈́̈́͑̿̄̅̈̎̍̉̌̎̌͗͐̍́͜g̛͚̲͖̲̹̺̮͍͇͙̖͐̋͐̊͐̎̎̓̃͜͞͡e̢̺̘̺̘͋̓̍̊̄̈͜l̗̝̗͚͎̦̲͙̙͎̪͋͑͒̒͐̂̀͌̀̎͛̍̂̈̚͢͜͢ͅ.” The chittering whispers clicked between shadowy teeth as a tongue slid 

out to trace along the male’s neck. 

When those fingers found their way into the waistband of Angel’s tiny shorts, the spider stirred and gave off a soft, sleepy moan. An eye peered over to see the barest hint of a flush appearing over Angel’s cheeks and brows beginning to knit together as the flaccid tip of his cock was teased. 

“Alastor....” The name came from his lips in a sweet sigh, one that made the shadow’s entire form tremble with need. That sigh was the perfect trigger to make it tear off the covers entirely and slot down between slender thighs. Where before its touches had been gentle, this spoke of the sheer desire it felt thanks to its master projecting his unwanted feelings into it through their connection. It was so full of these fleeting thoughts cast away from the deer demon’s mind that it could no longer handle the pressure.

  
  


“M̧͖͚̘͕͇͖̗̱͉̠̳̭͕̩̩̼̔̾̅̃̉̿͊̍́́̔̎͒̓͘͘̕͜͡y̡̜͕͎̝͚̆͌̄̂̒̓ ̡͎͙̺̙́̿̀̍̅͜͞A͉̰̗͈̖̰͖͍͐̅̇͒͂̓͆͐ņ̢̝͕͎͑̽͋̑̓͜ģ̢͚͕̻̳̖͛̐̾̍̿̊̅e̡̢̩̦̹̩̰͌̀͒͗̄̌̈́̃͜l̢̢̡̛̬̬̲̫͓̺͖̮͉̩̍̓̍́͑̑̽̋͑̂͐̎̏̑͘͢͢ͅ”

  
  


As his shorts were quite literally torn away from his body, Angel began to stir from his slumber. A small groan rising from his throat as he pressed the heel of a palm into his darker eye and did his best to orient himself. What the hell was going on? Why did it suddenly get so cold?  _ Who the fuck was between his legs? _

Angel’s heart skipped a beat as his mind scrambled to figure these questions out as a strong grip forced open his legs. This was hardly the first time he’s woken up in the middle of being fucked (one of his first big porno hits was one where he was fucked in his sleep for a full thirty minutes) but damn if it wasn’t always confusing at first. Mismatched eyes tried to squint through the darkness to get a good look at the shadowy figure spreading open his ass- piecing together the shape of those ears, the broad shoulders holding up his legs, the antlers curving menacingly--.

“A-Al? The… What the fuck you doin’ in here?” He found himself asking dumbly.

The figure’s grin spread wider as its tongue lolled from its mouth and suddenly-  _ oh _ . He really wasn’t playing around, was he? Angel bit into his bottom lip as his hold was lapped over hungrily and fingers fisted into the sheets. Shit. Shit shit shit. How many times has he pictured something like this? Well, not  _ exactly  _ like this, but that wasn’t the point. Angel can’t even count on all six of his hands the number of times he’s fingered himself thinking of that mouth full of razors. 

Once his entrance was nice and wet, there was a pressure against the twitching ring of muscle that made him gasp out and arch against the bed. “A-Alastor. F-Fuck!” He moaned with two of his hands fisting in dark, fluffy hair. He was still only half awake, but Angel was pretty damn sure that was a pair of fingers prying open his ass to help that enticing tongue slide inside him like one of the tentacles that had fucked him so deliciously raw the last time. 

That was when a voice cut right through his haze of pleasure like a stern slap. “So  _ this  _ is where you have gone off to, is it?”

Bleary eyes peered open as the tongue was removed from his hole and when he looked over at the doorway to his room, there he saw Alastor- the real Alastor standing with the hallway light framing him. 

“Wha-?” He huffed out in confusion and looked back down at the figure between his legs. That’s when it all came crashing down. “W-Wait… your shadow… you’re actually… fuckin’ me with your shadow right now?” 

Glowing, crimson eyes narrowed as Alastor used his microphone to swing the door shut with a slam before padding over to the edge of the bed. “I am doing no such thing, Angel. This  _ creature  _ is acting all on its own.”

That same soft, chittering voice curled around a laugh as the shadow began to move its fingers once more. Thrusting them hard and deep inside the porn star and drawing a moan from him.

Alastor clicked his tongue behind sharp fangs and sat at the edge of the bed with his back facing the pair. “If it will force you to behave, then fine. Finish your work and let us be done with this.”

“D-Don’t talk as if I ain’t- ah! Here!” He moaned out when clawed fingers found his prostate to press punishingly against. With a whimper, his legs curled up against the broad, shadowy shoulders holding him open. Fuck, that hurt. His hands scrambled for purchase- trying to find something,  _ anything  _ to hold onto. One hand inadvertently found the Radio Demon’s wrist and though he was sure at first that the man would pull away from him, he was surprised to find his fingers being intertwined with and held against the bed. 

Had he been more awake and sane of mind, he’d question this almost sweet gesture given to him but as it was, there was suddenly a third finger being pressed inside his hole making him cry out in pleasure-laced pain.

“Does it hurt?” Came Alastor’s question.

It took a few moments for Angel’s brain to register the words and sort out their meaning. “H-Huh?”

“Does it hurt? What my shadow is doing to you.” He sounded genuinely curious and when Angel looked, his eyes met the other man’s through their reflections in the mirror hanging on the wall by the bed. 

At first, Angel could only nod in reply, his mouth hanging open with heated breaths. “It hurts… so fuckin’ good, Al.”

That earned him a quirked brow and tilted head in response. “Oh? Then do you mind if I add this?” The claws of his free hand waved and suddenly a tentacle emerged from somewhere between Angel’s shivering body and the bed. The tip shifted, growing thinner and thinner as it lowered itself to the arousal twitching against Angel’s stomach. Before Angel could protest, the thinned out tentacle pressed itself right into the leaking slit in the crown of his cock.

Oh no. No no no, not this. Angel fucking hated when people did this to him. But when he tried to open his mouth and tell Alastor to take it out, all that tumbled from quivering lips were more moans. He thrashed against the sheets, unable to sort through what his mind and body wanted. While panic welled and screamed to get the tentacle out of his cock, pleasure crashed through him and made him orgasm dryly even with the appendage sinking deeper into his urethra. 

“Now  _ that  _ looks like it hurts a lot,” Alastor commented, his grin all the wider as he now looked directly at the trembling spider now clinging to his arm with all four hands.

“S-Stop… make it… make it stop,” Angel pleaded weakly through tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Tsk tsk tsk, but cher…,” Alastor’s voice shifted, taking on a much different tone and accent as he leaned over the spider. “We’re only gettin’ started now.”

That voice was truly his undoing, snapping his mind momentarily so that all he could do was feel the full force of the pleasure setting his entire body on fire. And this time, Alastor didn’t even need to poison him. That was an interesting note to mentally jot down.

What passed for a sunrise peered through the crack in the curtains when Alastor was finally done with Angel. The spider had blacked out more than a few times throughout the session- particularly when his shadow switched from simply fingering the man to actually fucking him. Eventually Alastor had removed the tentacle from inside his cock in order to engulf it now and suckle as he was fucked hard enough that the bed shook against the wall. Alastor himself had sat next to the porn star all the while, enjoying the front row seat as the spider writhed and screamed for mercy until his voice grew hoarse. 

“Now,” the demon now sighed as his shadow shriveled back into its two-dimensional form. At last his voice had regained its usual Transatlantic accent after spending the last hour whispering sweetly to Angel in Creole. “I think a day in the Boo Box will be sufficient for this disobedience.”

Without giving his shadow any chance to fight back, Alastor snapped his fingers and made the figure disappear into a puff of smoke. 

“Aww… don’t be so hard on the lil guy, Al,” Angel croaked, a sleepy smile working its way onto his face as he managed to roll his aching body over into a more comfortable position. He idly wondered just how he was gonna explain this one to Valentino, but then remembered he didn’t give that much of a fuck in the moment. 

“I do not think I want to hear such things from you, my dear,” Alastor sighed, shoulders finally relaxing as he shifted on the bed to lay next to the spider. Even with light steadily filling the room, it was impossible to see the expression the other man was making.

“Hmmm, so I shouldn’t be askin’ what started all that, then?” Angel asked, daring to walk the fingers of a hand up along Alastor’s arm.

The glow of those eyes peered out through heavy lids as the hand made its way to his cheek. Alastor didn’t bat away the touch for once even as the spider leaned in closer on the bed. “That would be very wise of you to do so, Angel.” He’d stiffened up again, tension rolling from him as he looked into pink eyes.

Unlike the touches that still had his mind reeling and trying to recover, Angel kissed Alastor gently. A cool balm on the aches and pains that were sure to stay with him for days. A moment passed. Then two. Finally Alastor tilted himself into the contact, slotting their lips together to deepen the kiss until he felt the bubbly chuckles against his mouth. 

“Has something amused you, my dear?” The Radio Demon asked with lips brushing against Angel’s as his hand found his aching back to pull their bodies closer together.

“Nah, it’s just… well, this is the second time you fucked me. Kinda. But… we’re only just havin’ our first kiss, Al,” the spider giggled and pressed their foreheads together before giving a few more kisses to those smiling lips. “I dunno, it just… seems funny to me.”

“Hmmm,” the other demon hummed and slid a hand up to the nape of Angel’s neck to hold him against the kiss a little longer. “Good night, Angel.”

Angel, not wanting to ruin the moment, decided against pointing out that it was well past the ass crack of dawn by now and instead shifted himself so that he could rest his head on the elder demon’s chest. “G’night, Al.”


End file.
